Through the Looking Glass: Black Apple
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Apple White is known as the Fairest of the Halls. She is the most popular girl in Ever After High, and the leader of the Royals. She may look perfect, but she is in fact not perfect. She is a teenage girl, chugging along in the world. However, thanks to Blake, her crush she will finally get to accept her insecurities and see herself differently. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder


**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, welcome to this alternate ending to Chapter 63 of Through the Looking Glass. As I said in the main story, this is going to be the pairing of Apple and Blake. Which I have dubbed as Black Apple...I didn't have an original name for it, to be honest. The only reason I called it Black Apple is because when you slice an apple and leave it out, it turns black or brown. Honestly that's it...I had no other idea for a name, but hey the name doesn't matter in this instance. What matters is the meat of this chapter, and let me tell you...someone ends up getting some meat by the end of this.**

 **Yes, you all get to see the Fairest of the Halls finally do something not like herself. One thing that will be a major part of this story, and in the main scenario, is Apple White and her insecurities. If you are raised as a perfect being, more often then not, you are not perfect. No one is, everyone has flaws. Apple White has various, her hair isn't black as ebony, she doesn't have perfect vision and wears glasses when she's alone, she isn't happy with how her body looks, which is why she kept the bump in cup size that Jessica gave her. This is only a few things, and as Blake continues to know Apple at a more personal level, he will get to see those insecurities start coming out. She's gonna be happy to have him by her side, but she'll always have that nagging question in her mind, Am I good for him? Am I really what he wants? Of course Blake doesn't care, he in this story loves Apple no matter what she decides to be. We've already seen how she's starting to lean to the Rebel side because she can finally see how Raven feels about their story. Just imagine if it was the other way around, what if Apple was a Rebel and Raven the Royal? Would Apple truly want to be Snow White if she had these insecurities that she hides?**

 **This is something that I really want to explore as both stories go on. Because I feel that I have wasted that potential...of course some of the things from this story will translate to the main scenario. You all know how much Duchess wants to be loved and not betrayed, which is why she likes Blake so much, since he is a Rebel and from another world, he's the only one who could potentially love her without the curse of her story kicking in. Briar likes him because he's genuine and cares about people, because he did something for her that she didn't have the valor to do. With Apple, he will help her accept her insecurities and will get her to love Apple White as she is, a beautiful young woman, with her whole life ahead of her. I really do hope you guys like this story, it's by far my favorite in the alternate stories, though I like Pantoufle Noir a lot too. So let me know what you think...I hope you all will enjoy this story, even with the lemon, I think it explores a bit of Apple's character and her emotions toward Blake...in my opinion of course :-P  
**

Through the Looking-Glass

Alternate Universe 3

Apple's Happily Ever After

 _ **(Through the Looking Glass: Chapter 63 Alternate Ending)**_

It was late afternoon now, and the party was starting to wind down a bit. Ginger had indeed outdid herself with the cake she had created. It was a tower cake, covered in white frosting, every layer had small apples made of frosting, each cake had a different colored apple on it. The sides of the cake had also been decorated with apple slices, which had been dipped in orange juice to prevent them from turning brown. The platter the cake had been served on had several apple themed pastries, fritters, caramel apples, even some small apple pies. She had somehow made Apple's likeness out of cupcakes. The entire set up had taken about ten minutes to actually get anything, and it had to be done from behind her a truck to keep it a surprise. To say Apple was impressed was an understatement, if her screams of joy were anything to go by.

She had also started to open her presents, with Raven filming everything so that her father and her step-sister Snow White would be able to see it. He had been waiting for her to open the cylindrical present, since Hunter had taunted him earlier. He had successfully baited him into a double or nothing bet, and now the two of them stood side by side, watching as she opened various presents. She had gotten several dresses already, and even a shield from Daring, with her face on it. Apparently, he said that if she had her radiant beauty on her shield, her assailant would be smitten and forced to drop his sword.

She had found it entirely weird, but also a sweet gesture, and it went well with the sword that Darling had gotten her, saying that she needed something for self defense, even if she was supposed to be poisoned by an apple. Ashlynn had been holding her present in her hands, prepared to give it to her at a moments notice. Blake still hadn't decided if he was going to give her his present in front of everyone, seeing as it was a very rare present. Not only that, but it was a present that could be taken out of context by literally everyone there, except for Ashlynn who had already seen it. Apple stood up from her seat, grabbing the last present from the table, looking at it oddly.

"Alright Blake, here we go, you wanna up the ante? Three hundred says it's not a flagpole." Hunter whispered, earning a smirk from the boy.

"Damn straight, I meet your call. Get ready to lose." he said, shaking the next Huntsman's hand. Apple impatiently tore the paper, pulling the cap from the top of the box, reaching inside.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked, pulling the item from within. Her eyes were focused on the silver colored cylindrical object until she had pulled it out entirely. She ended up pressing a button on the middle of it, causing it to extend several more feet.

"HA! I knew it, it was a flagpole! You totally fucking owe me!" Blake said, holding his hand out. Hunter grumbled under his breath, reaching his back pocket for his wallet, dropping two bills in his hands. Dexter put the other two in his hand, causing the boy to kiss the money.

"Did you two seriously make a bet on what that present was?" Briar asked, earning a grin from Blake.

"Of course, I knew it was a flagpole from the get go. No way in hell someone was going to get something cylindrical for no reason." he said, shoving the money in his pocket.

"It is an interesting gift, but what would I do with a flagpole?" Apple asked curiously.

"Sorry about that, the guys I got that from messed up my order, it was supposed to come with a flag. But the dumb ass ended up sending the flag all the way across Ever After, and I'm too lazy to go get it. So I'll give you the flag later." Jessica said, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Well, thank you Jessica...I've always wanted my own flagpole. I suppose I can use it when I'm finally the Queen of the Enchanted Forest." she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Ashlynn stepped forward, handing the girl the box in her hands.

"Here you go Apple, this is a very special present and quite expensive. I didn't want it to get lost or damaged, Happy Birthday." she said. The blonde accepted the box from her hands, giving her friend a hug.

"Thank you Ashlynn...I'm sure I'll love whatever this is." she said, pulling the ribbon from the box. Blake noticed the girl crossing her fingers as she lowered her arms, making him chuckle under his breath. Apple let out a gasp as she opened the box, pulling the Sunset Opal from inside. It was glowing brightly in the light, all of the imperfections Blake had seen on it the day before were entirely gone. She held it up, getting the same reaction from everyone in else in the clearing.

"This is beautiful, like the sunset was put inside a gem. Thank you so much for this Ash, you know how much I love the sunsets here."

"You're welcome Apple, I'm happy that you love it. It took me half an hour to dig it from a hole, but I'm sure you are gonna like Blake's gift a lot more than mine." she said, turning to face the boy.

"Oh, goddamn it...nice way of putting me on the spot." he said, earning a giggle and a wink from Ashlynn.

"If Ashlynn says it's better than her present, then lets see it." Blondie said, aiming her MirrorPad at the boy. He chuckled dryly, looking away from it.

"Uh...I...actually have it back in my dorm. It's something that looks way better at night, you know? So uh...I'll go and get it." he said.

"I can go with you if you want? I sort of want to take half of these things back to my dorm too. It was a good thing I brought that wagon with me, and you said I wouldn't need it Raven." Apple said, earning a sigh from the girl.

"Alright, I was wrong. I wasn't expecting people to give you a lot of stuff, but you gotta admit, my present was cool. A dragon whistle is very hard to make, especially when made from melted dragon scales." she said, giving her step-niece a wink. Blake rubbed his arm nervously, uttering a small laugh.

"Okay, I'll help you with that. We can be there and back in half an hour." he said happily.

"Alright then, in the mean time I'll keep this party going. We gotta get our second wind in, so let's start with some hardstep, I wanna see everyone shake on that dance floor." Melody said firmly, spinning a record between her fingers.

It wasn't long before the blaring music started to fill the clearing. Blake and Apple took a few minutes to load up the wagon, filling it with as many presents as they could. He carried some of the larger ones, even the flagpole that Jessica had gotten for the girl. Once he got everything, he and Apple headed out of the clearing. It grew very quiet, as the music faded away behind them, the skies were slowly turning purple, the first of the twinkling stars being visible. The blonde birthday girl was holding her Sunset Opal in her hands, a smile on her face as the soft glow filled the area.

"This is so beautiful, it's gonna be a great nightlight. I'm excited to see what you got me though, knowing you, it's gonna be eccentric."

"It is, trust me...but like I said, it looks better at night." he replied, giving her a smile. She flushed a bit, turning her attention back to the gem in her hands.

It didn't take long to reach the High School. Several teachers had wished the future Snow White a happy birthday, even the Headmasters had given her a small present, though they were just buttering her up, at least Milton was. Giles seemed genuine with his. She thanked the two for their gifts, placing them with the others she was tugging along, and the promise to open them when she had time. They reached the girls dorms not long after, and Apple opened the door to her room, sighing happily as she finally got her presents safely to her dorm. She sat down at the edge of her bed, sighing contently.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to just, be away from everyone for a bit." she said.

"I can tell, you look really happy...like a kid who finally makes his mother cave at the candy store...or when your friend finally leaves so you can take a deuce." he said. The blonde's airy laugh filled his ears, her cheeks tinged red with mirth.

"You have the oddest things to say, but they're so accurate too."

"I do try." he replied, taking a seat on Raven's computer chair. His eyes went wide for a second as he settled into it, sinking a bit into the soft cushioned seat.

"I gotta get myself one these, it's so damn comfy."

"Good luck, Raven had that custom made and it cost her like four pay checks to pay for it." Apple replied, causing the boy to tilt his head.

"Raven has a job? Where at?"

"Hocus Latte, she works seasonal. Even though our dad can get us whatever we want, she still wants to make her own money. She says when she's in the music business she'll finally be able to get what she wants without having to use her father's money. I think she only says that because she feels like she's taking money that doesn't belong to her."

"Wait, isn't the Good King, Raven's father as well?" he asked.

"For all intents and purposes yes, but he isn't her biological father. She never met him, she was only three years old when she and my dad married. By that point, my grandmother had passed away, and mother had become depressed. Even more so that the woman who would poison her with the apple, wanted to marry her father and shove a random infant into the family. It's a well guarded secret, I'm not sure how people would react should they find it out, so please keep it to yourself."

"You don't have to worry about that Apple, I'll keep this secret. After all, Raven doesn't need anymore bullshit, she gets enough of it on a daily basis." he replied.

"You really care about her huh? As more than a sister?" Apple asked, earning a confused look from the boy.

"What do you mean? As more than a sister? I'm not attracted to her at all." Blake replied, slightly taken aback.

"Oh...I thought you were, I mean you always give her a loving look whenever the two of you are together...and since she's with Dexter I thought...you know, unrequited love?" the blonde said, earning an audible sigh from the boy.

"You gotta stop reading Holly's mommy porn. Seriously, it warps peoples minds...what I mean is that lately, I feel different when Raven is nearby. At first, I just called her my sister because we shared the same magic. But now it feels more genuine...like I feel in my heart that we truly are siblings. Like you know that thing that twins have?"

"Twin sixth sense, Holly and Poppy have it, whenever one of them is in trouble, the other can feel it. Same with emotions, whenever one of them feels sad, the other twin will feel sad as well."

"Precisely. There are times where I feel that whenever I think of Raven and how she's doing. Whenever she's bored, I'll more than likely be bored as well. When I'm high on sugar, she's laughing and smiling and generally doing whatever crazy shit Maddie gets her into. Then there are times when she thinks about her mother, and I get really pissed off about it. I can feel that mirror shard heat up in my chest." he said, looking away from the girl. Apple reached for the center of her chest, tracing the spot where he would have the scar.

"I know what you mean, I felt it when I was in your body...that warm heat, and dark aura. It felt so ominous and bad, I finally realized what you went through on a daily basis...it made me feel sympathy for you. But also know you wouldn't want me to give you my pity." she said.

"It's fine Apple, none of this is your fault...but now you know a little more about my thoughts on Raven. I don't care that she isn't my real sister, she will always be my sister...I'll never go back to Earth. It's good to at least have family on this side...anyway, we should start heading back to the party." he said, standing up from the chair. Apple did the same, following the boy out the door. She locked her door right after, looking at the boy who reached into his bag, pulling out a box from within.

"I sort of lied to you, I did have this on me...it's just a little embarrassing to hand it to you...you know, in public. The connotation behind it could cause people to think things." he said, placing the box in her hands.

"Dear my Blake, is this really that eccentric? It can't be that shocking of a present." she said.

"It is trust me, like I said before...I want you to open that when its dark out, so you can fully see it. There's a hill in the Enchanted Forest a few paces away from the clearing you picked. After the party is over, meet me there okay?" he asked.

"Oh...okay, maybe you should keep this with you then. I wouldn't want to misplace it." she said, giving him the box back. He nodded, placing the box back in his bag.

"I assure you Apple White, you will be rendered speechless by the awesomeness that is my present to you! It will scream your name for the rest of eternity!" he said proudly, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I'm sure it will, knowing you it will render me speechless for about an hour. You tend to have that effect on people sometimes, let's go...we've been wasting enough time, and Raven likes to gossip when she's alone." the girl said, pushing him along. He chuckled, knowing full well that his sister did enjoy talking a lot when she was alone.

 _ **xxx**_

The party started winding down around eleven at night. Since it was Saturday, there wasn't a curfew for the students of Ever After High. But they had been at the Birthday bash since noon. Purple Rhapsody played a special concert for Apple, and they had even gotten a call from Snow White, thanking everyone for celebrating her daughter's special day since she couldn't be there. She apologized several times to the blonde, which only embarrassed her more than she already was. Blake had finally gotten to see Snow White, but he still didn't get to speak with her personally. She had greeted Raven during the exchange, but didn't at all seem very happy to acknowledge her. She had told him that she was always like that, and not to dwell too much on it.

He had managed to slip away after saying his goodbyes to a few of his friends. It was extremely hard to go around the clearing toward the hill he had wanted to meet Apple at. It was very tall and covered with lush green grass. Several rolling hills could be seen around the area, being framed by the Enchanted Forest, they seemed to go on for miles, only to end before a mountain range in the distance. He did see a river cutting across it in the distance, the bright moonlight reflecting over the slowly flowing water. The skies were beautiful from this hill, not at all bothered by the lights of Bookend and Ever After High.

He could see the river of clouds, forming the large arms of the galaxy they were in. Billions upon billions of stars could be seeing twinkling as far as the eye could see. He had never paused to actually look at the night sky before, it was one of his favorite pass times on Earth. To find a clearing back home and staring at the expanse that was the universe. Sometimes through a telescope, and other times just with the naked eye. He didn't think Ever After had so many similarities with Earth, but now that he saw the sky and the stars, he realized that they weren't that different after all. He had even spotted the Big Dipper among various other constellations. He had found several others, even the North Star, that symbolic line from Kingdom Hearts 2 filled his mind. Riku had uttered it at the end of the game, when he and Sora were at the Dark Margin. The waves sounded the same as home, just like the stars looked the same to him.

He heard something behind him, causing him to look over his shoulder. Apple had finally made her way to the clearing. He stood up from the stump he had been sitting on and walked over to her, a smile on his face. He held his hand out to to her, and she wordlessly took it, following him back toward the spot where he had previously been. They stood next to each other, shoulder to shoulder as they looked at the sky. The wind was blowing slightly, carrying the scent of apples and cinnamon through the air. He chuckled a bit, making the girl look at him.

"What's funny?"

"You smell like an apple pie." he replied. She blinked a few times, turning back toward the sky.

"I guess I do. Apple pie is my favorite dessert, out of all the other ones of course. You know me, gotta have my apples."

"Mhmm, they keep the doctor away...that's why I eat like three of them a day. I fuckin hate doctors...always prodding you and shoving that stick in your mouth. Although that little tap on your knee always was the best part." he admitted. He gestured to the stump, and the girl sat down, placing her hands on her lap. He sat down on the grass beside her, not at all minding his lack of a chair.

"Oh my godmother, I loved that part as a little girl. If I behaved well and was brave during all of my shots, the doctor would give me a sticker and a lollipop. She always had the apple flavored ones too." she said, causing the boy to frown.

"Lucky, my doctor said candy would rot my teeth. The bastard always put that cold stethoscope on my chest, making me jump. He thought I had heart problems because I was shivering all the time. I mean what do you expect, you want me to put on that stupid gown, in a room that has the A/C cranked, I'm from the tropics, I'm not used to the cold yet, so obviously I'll be shivering, fucking prick." he snapped, grabbing a handful of grass from beside him. Apple looked at him, causing him to flush and look away.

"A-anyway, I called you here to give you your present, but I figured we could watch the sky for a bit. It helps me get relaxed after a hectic day, or well it did before I came here." he admitted, leaning back a bit.

"It isn't a bad idea...it's beautiful here, the stars are twinkling so brightly...it's so vast and endless." she said, turning her eyes back to the sky, completely entranced by it all. He did the same, focusing on Apple a bit, the glow of the moon on her white skin made her glow. Her eyes were sparkling brightly, like millions of sapphires. He noticed her smile slowly shifting into a frown. She looked away from the sky, back toward the ground. She reached to her feet, unclasping the straps of her heels, finally taking them off.

"We're all so small, in the grand scheme of things. All of us Fairy tales, those who think destiny needs to be followed to a T. They're not even dust in God's eyes."

"Hehe, you would be right about that...but sadly you were mailed to the wrong address. A Royal on the outside, and a beating Rebel heart on the inside. You wouldn't have defended Briar so much when we revealed everything surrounding the book...and you wouldn't advocate for the freedom to choose if you weren't one." he replied, causing her to look at him, a small smile on her face.

"You're right...if my mother found out about this, she'd be mad as all hell." she replied, training her eyes back to the sky. She let out a gasp watching the golden streak cut across the sky.

"A shooting star!"

"It was long one too...you know, my pops always told me...that a shooting star, was a soul shooting up to heaven." Blake said, not taking his eyes away from the spot the star had flashed by.

"Mmm...I like that...are we supposed to wish on it?" she asked curiously, making the black haired boy look at her, confusion on his face.

"Why? What would you wish for?"

His question made Apple pause. What would she wish for, if she had one wish from a shooting star? She didn't know what she would want, what would be right to even wish for. She closed her eyes trying to think of something. The only thing she could ever wish for, was for everyone to be free from the book, to be able to choose their destiny, so that her friends wouldn't disappear. Even though she had rebellious thoughts from time to time, she was still a Royal. Given the chance, she would sign her name in the book without remorse, without regret. She couldn't disappoint her mother, and she couldn't disappoint everyone else. She lowered her head, a frown on her face.

"Something I can't have." she said, voice almost emotionless as she spoke. He remained silent for a second, lost in thought as he focused on the North Star, high above him, sparkling brighter than the others around it. He held his hand up, pointing right to it.

"The call that one Polaris...she's the spirit of the North, who lives in the north star. Supposedly, her kind heart lead her to to help everyone she ever met, no matter what the request was. She would use her magic to help anyone, except herself. Not once did she use her magic for herself, not a single time in her life. That is until a kind old man asked her why she did what she did."

"What did she say?" Apple asked, enthralled by his little story.

"She told the man, that she had been born to help people. Given the chance, she would use every ounce of her power to make the dreams of others come true. The old man found that to be a little selfish, because she was using her powers for others, and not for herself. Polaris just smiled, telling him that the world needed kinder people in it. The old man, made her a promise...that if truly did help everyone in the world, at least once, he would grant her a wish. So she did, she spent her entire life, helping everyone she ever met, going to various places in the world. Every last ounce of her magic power had been drained, and when she had no magic, she tilled the fields by hand, watered them, fed cattle, helped build houses...for the rest of her life."

"Did the old man grant her a wish? What did she wish for?"

"Hang on, hang on...no need to rush the story. Polaris did indeed meet the old man again, nearly a hundred years after they had originally met. Since her magic was keeping her young, she ended up aging like normal humans. Polaris was on her death bed, it was then that she understood the old man was a wizard, who had been watching her for a long time. He had told her, that her promise had been fulfilled, and he was going to grant her any wish she wanted. Polaris only said she wanted to become something that would forever help people, whenever they needed reassurance and lost their way. So the old man, impressed with her final selfless wish, turned her into a star. Now, she serves to guide those who feel lost during life. The North Star helps people find their way whenever they're lost, and it's easily recognizable. Polaris is always watching down on everyone, helping them through anything they need." he said, finally ending his story.

"That was a sweet story, where did you hear it?" she asked curiously.

"My grandmother told it to me...or rather, Marrisa's mother. She passed away when I was twelve, but she told me this story back when I was nine. As I recall, I wanted some toy that I couldn't afford, and she taught me that sometimes it was better to spend your money helping someone than buying something for oneself. I ended up buying that toy and giving it to a homeless boy from the nearby shelter." he admitted.

"Even as a little boy you were a selfless person. You were raised right Blake, if I could meet your parents, I would thank them for their wonderful work." she said, earning a smirk from the boy.

"Thanks Apple, that means a lot to me."

They remained silent for a few more minutes, content with each others company. For once, Blake didn't feel nervous about being next to the future Snow White. It wasn't exactly a secret that he, like all the other boys in school, had a crush on Apple. In fact, everyone in Ever After High knew about his crush, especially the wet dream he had about her. He had of course denied everything, but people still believed his crush remained. Apple had been put through a lot ever since he had showed up in Ever After High. The rumors were the first thing, then it was the messed up claims of a pseudo-masochistic relationship. After that, it was having her diary read over the PA, and even what happened at the Fairest. He could tell the girl was unhappy with a lot of things, but she still put on that smile on her face and acted happy, because she was Apple White, she had to be happy...even when she wasn't.

One of the reasons he had gotten her the Stellanium, was because of the meaning behind it. It was a unique gift, one of a kind, something that no one else would ever be able to give her. It was also, because against his better judgment, he thought it was a good idea to act on his feelings toward Apple. He already knew she liked him, due to the incident with Cupid's arrows. She had put them aside, and actually even moved on from them, and strived to keep their friendship purely platonic. This was however, where all of that changed, he just hoped she still had feelings for him, because then everything would be even more awkward. He reached into his bag, grabbing a hold of his gift box. He looked at it for one final time, before handing it to Apple.

"Happy Birthday Apple, I hope you like it." he said, giving the blonde a smile. Curiosity overtook the girl, as she started pulling the ribbon loose. When she finally did, she pulled the lid off, taking a hold of the object inside.

Her eyes widened a bit as she reached her shaking hand into the box, pulling out the tennis ball sized crystal from within. She ended up dropping the box to the ground, cupping the crystal with both hands.

She was speechless, unable to form a single word or phrase. The look on her face was just the thing he had been expecting from her. He couldn't stop himself from laughing, he was sure to remember that face for the rest of his life. After about a minute, most likely to process what he had given her, she finally spoke.

"Stellanium...you got me Stellanium? Do you know how rare this is? This is so...I...I can't even form words I...Blake how did you even find this?" she asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"I asked Ashlynn for some advice. We found it in a crystal geode at the bottom of a lake in a crystal mine. Turns out, that lake had once been a portal to Wonderland, so we theorize that Wonderland's magic has something to do with the growing process." he replied.

"I...wow...how much is this worth?"

"Millions, billions maybe...to me, having a handheld galaxy is priceless. This orb, is the first one found in 200 years...it's the biggest one found in the history of its discovery and existence. It's one of a kind, just like you." he said, giving her a wink.

"You were right...this is...beyond eccentric. People would think a lot of different things if they saw this...I mean, this is the rarest thing a man could give a woman. Why me? Why did you get me this? It isn't just because it's my birthday is it?" she asked curiously. The boy took a silent deep breath, mentally bracing for the next few minutes of his life.

"I got you this because I like you."

"Oh, that's sweet of you." Apple replied, earning a sigh from the boy. He took a hold of one of her hands with both of his own, her demeanor changing slightly.

"No Apple, I like you...as in I'm in love with you. I've been thinking about a lot of things recently, including everything I've been through here. I couldn't help but start seeing you differently, especially after knowing about that rose. There's also the fact that we've kissed several times...seriously, you can't kiss a girl like seven times and not fall in love with her." he said. Apple seemed shocked at his statement, her cheeks flushing crimson. She looked away from the boy, her hold in the Stellanium tightening a bit.

"This is all so sudden...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Apple...I just thought I would tell you how I feel. I know who you are after all...you are the next Snow White, a Royal, you can't exactly date someone like me. But sometimes you have to follow your True Heart, and what it wants." he replied.

"You're right...I've been taught everything I need to be the next Snow White. For the longest time, that's what I wanted...to be just like my mother. But I've been unhappy for awhile, since Raven stood up to destiny in fact. I've been questioning everything, wondering if destiny truly is set in stone. We haven't disappeared, no one is going too...the book has been gone for years and no one is gone. I just want answers more than anything, and I intend to find them...to do that, I need to head to Wonderland...I can't exactly go alone." she said, giving him a smile.

"I...so you like me back?"

"Hmm, that's not the right question to ask me Blake. You get one more shot." Apple said coyly, turning to fulling face him. He took a deep breath, standing up from the ground with Apple doing the same. He looked right into her eyes, unable to look away.

"Apple White, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will." she replied, giving him a cute smile. He leaned down slightly, capturing her lips in a kiss.

This time, it wasn't like before. There was no sick twisted relationship, and there was no need to do it for some spell. This kiss was purely because two teenagers were in love with each other. The blonde girl pressed herself against him, moaning a bit into his mouth. He licked her bottom lip slightly, asking for entrance, which she happily granted. His hands held onto her waist, keeping her close. He didn't want her to leave, for fear that this was all a dream. The two broke their kiss a second later, blushing madly from the single act. For Apple, it was her first true kiss, one of pure love.

"Wow, you are an amazing kisser." he said, earning a dainty laugh from the girl.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you?" she replied. She leaned into a second kiss, slipping her tongue past his lips. He grabbed a hold of her head, running his fingers through her hair. His heart was beating a mile a minute, especially since Apple was rubbing her hand on his chest, feeling his muscular frame. He pulled away from her, a smirk on his face.

"You know if you keep rubbing my chest, it may escalate to something else." he said softly.

"Hmm...maybe I want it to become something else. Raven cleaned everything up with her magic, all of the left over food was taken by the party guests, and I told her I was gonna be staying with Briar and Ashlynn for the night. She isn't expecting me back." she replied, a smirk on her lips.

He was honestly impressed, the fact that Apple White was acting this way was shocking in and of itself. She was always the most proper girl within the school, the leader of the Royals. A proper princess by all meanings of the term, yet here she was actually speaking about sex like it was nothing.

"I left the window in my dorm open, we can sneak through it instead of through the front entrance. Are you sure you want to do this though? Tell me now so we can stop." he said. She grabbed a hold of his hand, slipping it into her skirt, right over her precious spot, causing him to widened his eyes in shock.

"I want this, I was expecting an amazing gift...but the one you gave me, didn't just make me smile." she said, giving him a wink. He pulled his hand back, wiping it on his pant leg.

"Come on then, put your shoes." he said, taking a hold of the Stellanium he had gotten her, placing it in his bag for same keeping. Apple put her heels back on, taking a hold of his hand as they started heading back toward the school, the stars acting as their backdrop.

 _ **xxx**_

Sneaking into Blake's dorm had been a little harder than they thought. Blake had tried reaching the window, but was much too short, so he had to let Apple climb onto his shoulders to actually open the glass. She had gone into the room first, quickly heading toward the door to make sure it was locked. Blake jumped up, climbing in right after, locking the window and pulling the curtains closed. He snapped his fingers casting a soundproofing spell on the room, so that no one in the hallways could hear, especially Jessica who was probably watching porn above them.

Over the course of their time, they had realized that the daughter of Merlin was one of the most perverted women they had ever met. She was 200 years old, or twenty in human years, and she definitely did not act her age. Apple turned the lights on, kneeling down to take off her heels, not caring where she had left them. She was just happy to finally take them off. She walked toward Blake's fridge, grabbing a water bottle from within, as the boy took his boots off, followed by his cloak which he folded and placed on his desk.

"Thirsty? I thought you would have grabbed something from the party."

"I'm not thirsty, I just need water to take my birth control pills." she replied, pulling a round pack from inside her purse. She pulled the correct pill from within and placed it in her mouth, downing it with a single gulp of water.

"What the hell?"

"Well you don't have condoms right? I know for a fact men don't like shopping for condoms because it's embarrassing. Meanwhile, women have to by pads, tampons, birth control, lube and even Plan B at times. Seriously, why do you find that embarrassing?" she asked, placing a hand on her hips.

"Because! It's different for those things, because girls have periods so it makes sense to buy all of that. A man goes in for a pack of condoms, and that cashier knows what the fuck you are doing with those. He's probably like, "Oh yeah, he's getting laid tonight." and probably imagines who that guy is fucking. It's weird!" he said. The girl rolled her eyes, closing the distance between them. She grabbed a hold of his belt, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"You wanted to hear me say the F word at least once while we knew each other. If you want to hear me say it, then you better do a good job. If you do, then I'll scream it for you, as many times as you want." she said, pressing her lips against his own. His eyes were wide with surprise at what she had said. She pushed him back onto his bed, climbing on top of him, straddling his hips.

She grabbed a hold of her tiara, pulling it out of her hair, placing it next to Blake's pocket watch on his desk, followed by her necklace, and golden bracelets. She grabbed a hold of the bottom of her dress, pulling it up and over her head, sweeping her hair over her shoulders. Blake swallowed hard, his eyes landing on the girls breasts, currently being held back by a red and gold lace bra. He licked his lips, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You kept them?" he asked.

"What did you expect? Jessica gave me solid C-cups, something that I always wanted to have. You wanna see them don't you? If you do then tell me you love me."

"I love you Apple, truly I do." he replied.

"Come on, say it with more emotion." she teased, a grin on her lips.

"I love you Apple White, with all my heart! Please let me see your boobies!" he cried, clasping his hands in front of himself. The golden haired girl reached behind her back, unclasping the bra. She tossed it aside, pushing her chest outward a bit. She flushed, looking away from the boy.

"Don't just look at them!" she cried.

"Sorry, they're just so cute." he replied, taking a hold of her hand, pulling her onto him. He captured her lips into a kiss, grabbing one of her breasts in his hand.

His other hand traveled down her body, feeling her every developing curve. She moaned into his mouth, his warm touch feeling foreign to her. She could feel his calloused hands on her smooth and supple skin, the touch was driving her insane. His left hand grabbed one of her butt cheeks, squeezing it hard through the leggings she was wearing, causing her to almost scream into his mouth. He let go of her breast and grabbed a hold of her hips, flipping her onto her back, much to her surprise.

"Just so you know, I like biting the supple neck of my prey. I like to mark them as my own so no other man tries to steal them from me." he said, almost ominously as he placed a kiss on her neck, trailing down to her collarbone. She gasped a bit, a soft mewl leaving her lips.

"You better not...leave any marks. If anyone finds out...you and I are dead, you know that right?" she asked.

"That's right, which is why I'll do it in a spot that isn't easily visible." he replied, giving her a wink as he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

She let out a gasp, her back arching a bit as he sucked on her soft pink nipple. He swirled his tongue over her aereola, his saliva coating the entirety of her breast. He released it with a soft pop, leaving some teeth marks on the milky white flesh around her nipple. He did the same with her right breast, causing Apple to grab a hold of his hair, pulling on it slightly.

"That feels so good Blake...please, give me another kiss, I need your lips on mine." she said softly, causing him to release her breast from his hold. He leaned up, capturing her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly against her, pressing her firm chest against his.

She started slowly unbuttoning his vest, tossing it aside once she had fully taken it off. He let go of her lips, quickly unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off right after. She licked her lips as the boy started going for his belt, only to stop letting her do it for him. Once the belt was off, she pulled his pants down, finally seeing her prize. She had felt it when she had been in his body, but this was the first time she had seen it, in it's shaved and uncut glory. He was eight inches hard, and it was throbbing slightly with each pulse of blood that flowed through it. She grabbed a hold of it with her small hand, feeling its warmth for the first time. The boy gasped a bit as she started slowly pumping his length.

"You like that don't you? I bet you've jerked off picturing some of the other girls right? You might have even screwed one of the others. Who was it? I know you aren't a virgin...tell me and I'll reward you." she said, giving him a wink.

"How do you know I'm not a virgin? What if I am?" he asked.

"You aren't, I know you aren't...you aren't nervous...not like I am anyway. This is all autopilot to me...so tell me, I'll make it worth your while." she said, rubbing her thumb over the head of his penis, making him grit his teeth. She rubbed the pre-cum all over the top, getting it nice and slick.

"It was Duchess, and Crystal. I had sex with both of them." he replied, causing her to gasp in shock. A smirk worked its way onto her lips as she lowered her head a bit, running the tip of her tongue under the bottom of his head.

"Duchess and Crystal huh? So, you have experience...I haven't messed around with anyone, but the MirrorNet is a good resource. So I hope you like this." she said, giving his head a soft kiss. He watched her crimson lips slowly spreading as she took his entire length into her mouth.

His eyes were widened in surprise, not expecting her to go for a deep throat right off the back. He groaned a bit when he felt the back of her throat touch his dick head. He almost blew his load right there from the sexy look she was giving him, somehow still smirking. She slowly pulled his length from her mouth, using her hand to spread the saliva over his shaft. She bobbed her head, pumping his length as she increased her speed. He grabbed a handful of her hair, panting a bit as she swirled her tongue over his head.

"Oh, Apple that feels nice." he said softly. She released her hold on him with a pop, jerking his dick slowly, making his legs buckle a bit.

"I'm glad then." she replied, licking his length, taking a hold of his balls, suckling on one of them. He groaned, his knuckles turning white from how hard he grabbed the sheets.

He watched the girl slowly climbing onto him, capturing his lips with her own. He wigged out a bit, knowing she had been giving him head a minute before. But that all fell to the back burner when Apple started rubbing herself against his length, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she grinded her lap onto his. She broke the kiss, kissing his neck a few times, making sure to smear her crimson lipstick on his skin. She hovered her lips near his ears, a smirk on her lips.

"I want you to lick me, down there." she said, shivering slightly as she spoke. He didn't say anything, just gave her a nod, he found it extremely hot that she had asked him that. He let her lay down on the bed, and he grabbed a hold of her leggings, noticing they were dark around her sweet spot. Slowly slid them down, until he had taken them off completely.

She spread her legs for him, and he got his first look at her dripping sex. Her lips were lightly spread, and were flushed a light pink. She was soaking wet with her own juices, from how aroused she was. He noticed she had a small strip of pubic hair above her entrance, the rest of her vagina being completely shaved. She bit onto her forefinger, giving him a needy look. Her eyes glittering, pupils dilated. Her chest was rising and falling with every hitched breath, he grabbed a hold of her legs, lowering his face to her sweet spot, running his tongue across it, from its entrance all the way to her clit, sucking on the small hard nub.

"Oh Blake, just like that!" she whispered through clenched teeth. He nodded, continuing his licks, spreading her lips apart slightly as he inserted his tongue into her sex, lapping up her sweet fluids.

Her moans filled his ears, urging him on like a conductor directed his band. He was the conductor, and Apple was a beautiful singer, only being able to hit her high notes at his direction. He slowly slid one of his fingers inside, not being able to get far since she was still a virgin. She moaned his name lovingly, grabbing his head practically grinding his face into her vagina. Once he had lapped up enough of her juices, he took a her into a kiss, sharing the sweet liquid with the girl.

She became a bit more feral now, digging her nails into his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around the boy's waist, panting hard as she felt his length rubbing against her clit. He ran his hands all over her supple skin, feeling her soft flesh under his calloused hands. The scent of cinnamon and apples was filling his nostrils, driving his mind into high gear. He pulled away from her loving lips, spreading her legs as he lined himself with her entrance, slipping part of it inside.

"It's gonna hurt for a little bit, are you sure about this?" he asked again, earning a nod from the girl.

"You wanna hear me say it right? You won't be able to hear that word unless you pop my cherry." she said, giving him a saucy wink. He fell more in love with her whenever he heard her speaking that way. He grabbed a firm hold of her hips, pushing himself inside her in a fluid motion. She grit her teeth, but didn't scream or cry, not even a wince. Blake was honestly impressed with her pain tolerance, he reached up to her face, wiping her tears away, cupping her cheek.

"Just tell me when okay?" he asked, earning a nod from the girl. She closed her eyes, moving her hips slightly as she got used to his length. She could feel her walls hugging his length, his warmth flowing through the walls of her vagina deep into her core.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, you can go ahead...show me what you can do with your sword, Mr. Knight." she said, giving him a wink. He took a hold of her arms, pinning them above her head as he started fucking her, wrapping her left leg around his waist.

Her soft mewls evolved into screams as he picked up speed, driving his length in and out of her, deeper ever time. He leaned forward, kissing and licking her neck, tracing his tongue across her collarbone, her underarm, all the way to her breast. He swirled his tongue around it, squeezing and kneading it softly.

"That's it, please Blake...fuck me harder!" Apple cried, her beautiful voice filling his ears. He leg go of her arms, spreading her legs a bit as he started increasing his speed, her screams once again filling his ears.

Just hearing her say that word made him want to go into overtime, but he knew he wasn't going to fully please her if he blew his load to early.

Her hands grabbed onto his back, deep scratches being left behind. He didn't even care that she was scratching him and digging her nails hard into his skin. He pulled himself to a stop, panting a bit as he slowly pulled himself out.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, her eyes glassed over, cheeks tinged crimson from the lewd acts she was committing.

"Because honey, if I blow my load and coat your walls now, I won't be able to hear you scream when I make you cum. Now come on, I wanna see you ride." he said, laying down on the bed. She climbed on top of him, grabbing a hold of his dick as she slowly eased down on it, a gasp leaving her lips.

She put a hand on his chest, hopping up and down on his length. She swept her hair behind her back, her breasts moving up and down with every single thrust. This was an all knew feeling for her, she could feel his length hitting her cervix, the deepest part of her vagina. Her screams became louder, back arching as she held on to her lover. She used her free hand to rub her clit, trying to reach her climax.

"Come on Apple, say it. It's the magic word right now, say and I'll make you cum." Blake taunted, a grin on his face.

"Please Blake, fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can! Make me cum!" she almost screamed. He grabbed a hold of her hips, thrusting as hard as he could into her pussy, making her scream in ecstasy. He could see dark streaks of mascara running down her cheeks, she had been crying from how good he had been fucking her.

Apple let out her loudest scream yet, back arching as she finally reached her climax. He could see her squirting all over his lap, getting some of his chest wet from the sheer amount of cum that came out of her. She was panting hard for breath, eyes wide as she rode her orgasm. It hit her a second later and she looked down, her hands covered in copious amounts of her own sweet juice. She licked her fingers, licking her lips right after.

"It's sweet...it's time to make you cum, give it to me doggy." she replied, climbing off his lap. She got on all fours in front of him, legs spread showing him her dripping sex. She looked back at him, a smirk on her face, hair falling all around her face.

"You know something, I'm gonna buy some condoms tomorrow." he said.

"Good idea, it's never a bad idea to be protected. Birth control in Ever After works 100 percent of the time so there's no worry about that." she said, feeling him entering her soft warm cavern.

"Nah, that's not it. I wanna fuck you in the ass next time, show you the other side of sex." he said, grabbing a hold of her hair as he started pumping himself into her.

She didn't give him a reply as he slammed into her from behind. She felt her arms wobbling a bit with each thrust. Blake could feel the soft suction of her vagina on his dick every time he pulled out, causing the boy to slow himself down a bit, grabbing a hold of Apple's arms. He started thrusting into her, much like the characters of a Hentai he had once watched. He had always wanted to do something like this, and now he had gotten the chance.

"Oh fuck, your dick feels so good. Come on Blake, fuck me harder than before, I want you to coat my pussy with your delicious white cum!" Apple howled, her voice full of need as he increased his thrusts.

"Are you gonna cum for me again Apple? Tell me that you will and I'll give you one final present for the night." he said.

"Yes, I'm gonna cum...please fuck me until I cum!" she cried out.

He used the last of his stamina to give the girl just what she was asking for, wrapping his arms around her body. He cupped her breasts, kneading them softly as he continued thrusting from behind, allowing her to rub her clit as fast as she possibly could. She clenched her eyes shut tightly, a few more streaks of black flowing down her soft white cheeks. Blake started panting hard, his breath hitching as he felt a familiar knot in his stomach. He growled a bit, trying to hold out for as long as he could. A few seconds later, Apple let out an ear piercing scream, finally reaching her climax. That was enough for him to bust his load deep inside her womb, three thick globs of cum painted her walls.

The two teenagers fell back onto the bed, panting in their afterglow, as the last of their orgasm left their system. Blake slowly pulled himself free of Apple's loving grasp, a soft squelching sound filling his ears as a mixture of their cum slipped out from inside. Apple lay down next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Best birthday ever." she said softly, falling asleep right after. He let out a chuckle, kissing her cheek, wrapping his arm around her. He tossed all of the soaked sheets to the floor, grabbing the clean blanket from beside him, covering both of them up.

 _ **xxx**_

Waking up to a blow job was probably the best and most awkward thing Blake had experienced in his young life. But apparently Apple wanted to give him a unique wake up call. He wasn't one to complain, especially if she was making use of his morning wood. What had impressed him more was the fact that she had swallowed his load without gagging once. It made him wonder just how well informed on everything the daughter of Snow White truly was. She was a virgin, but she was experienced, perhaps even Apple White had a secret perverted side. The took a shower together, thankfully holding back the urge to have a romp in the bath. They had been mostly talking about they're relationship and how to announce it to they're friends.

It wouldn't be long before Raven came knocking, knowing that Ashlynn and Briar never saw Apple. So it would be best for them to get their stories straight, something that was impossible with cum soaked bedsheets on the floor. Once they had stepped out of the shower and gotten dressed, they walked into the dorm room. Blake had used his magic to conjure up one of her outfits for her, since she didn't want to raise suspicion by wearing her dress from the night before. He grabbed a hold of his laundry bag, shoving the soiled sheets and stuffing them inside.

"So, we have our story straight? We just watched anime for the whole night, admitted our love to each other and just fell asleep together. That takes care of Ash and Briar." Apple said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, but Raven isn't going to buy that. She'll easily call our bullshit, it doesn't exactly help that you have a three loads of my cum in your uterus right now." he said. She huffed, hands at her hips.

"If you had a condom, that wouldn't be an issue."

"I want you to coat my pussy with your delicious white cum! That ring any bells?" he asked, causing the girl to flush crimson. She gave him a pout, closing the distance between them. He felt a bit fearful of her, especially when she jabbed her finger into his chest.

"That stays between us, Mister...and maybe I'll let you put it in my butt tonight." she said, giving him a firm kiss on the lips.

A pounding at the door caused the two to break their kiss, a fearful look on their faces. Blake quickly snapped his fingers, making his laundry bag disappear into the nether realm as he took a look at the room. Nothing was out of place, no soiled clothes were anywhere, no proof that he and Apple did anything. He let out a breath as he walked toward the door, pulling it open to see his sister Raven, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Where is she?"

"Hello Blake, nice morning we're having Blake, how are you doing Blake?" the boy said, earning a growl from the girl.

"Don't fuck with me Blake, tell me where she is. She told me she was spending the night with Ash and Briar and they didn't see her at all! All of us are worried about her, she didn't message us all night!" she cried. The boy looked back into the room at his girlfriend, earning a sheepish smile from her.

"You sick woman, you didn't tell them we were watching anime together? The fuck?!" he cried.

"It may have slipped my mind." she replied.

"Oh Apple, we were all so worried! Don't to that kind of shit to us!" the violet haired girl cried, pulling her step-niece into a tight hug. Apple sighed, shaking her head.

"Raven, I'm a grown up now! I can take care of myself, and so can Blake." she replied, causing her to release her hug. She turned to face her brother, who was looking up at the ceiling.

"Huh...would you look at that...there's a spider up there. I'm gonna go find a broom."

"Blake Bigby, stop right there!" Raven said firmly, causing the boy to stop. He turned to face the girl he had come to love as a sister, a genuine look of fear on his face. She stood in front of him, looking him over. She looked back at Apple, eyes narrowed for a few seconds, before she backed away from the two.

"Did you two...you know." she said. Blake sighed, glancing at his girlfriend.

"See, I told you she would be able to tell. She's Raven Queen after all, and I can't hide shit from her."

"Ugh...you are right...would you please keep this a secret? We're gonna tell everyone were dating, but please don't mention the second part." she replied.

"Apple White you are totally fucking insane! Are you at least taking your pills?"

"Yes, she took them before we even considered doing it. If you must know, I shot three loads in her last night." Blake said, a proud look on his face.

"Goddamn it Blake, why the fuck would you say that shit to her?!" Apple cried, earning a loud gasp from Raven.

"No way, she swore! Apple swore she...you bastard! You got her to swear!" she cried.

"Jesus, this is gonna be a long day isn't it?" the boy said, earning a giggle from Apple, who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He didn't know what life would have in store for him now that he was dating the Fairest of them All. Sure, he was far from her Prince Charming, and he wasn't sure if he was worthy of her. But all he knew was that Apple White loved him, and that's what mattered. Even if she was the Fairest of the Halls, and the daughter of Snow White, to him she was his Princess Charming. The girl who held a galaxy in the palm of her hand, and would certainly fight to keep their relationship from her mother until the time was right. Until then, he would continue showing his love to her, and he would make sure she was well taken care of.


End file.
